Forced Acceptance
by Amphryxia
Summary: Natsuhi wishes to help Krauss in his negotiations, but in order to do so, she has to make peace with Eva in a very unusual (and humiliating) way.


Natsuhi felt her usual headache build as she pushed the serving cart down the hall. How had it had come to this? She was merely doing her duty as the wife to the future head of the family. It was her responsibility to support her husband. And she had asked Krauss to rely upon her more, hadn't she? Only Natsuhi could never have expected the need for something like this.

Krauss's siblings were working far too well together. Her husband needed a way to sever the alliance between them. Natsuhi, desperate as she was to be of use, offered to help Krauss in whatever way he required. Natsuhi had expected her offer to be dismissed, but to her surprise, Krauss had given her a lengthy, considering look. Almost as if he was reminding himself of his wife's charms. Natsuhi had instantly become uncomfortable at where this was leading, but she did not complain. It was her duty to support her husband as he required.

The dinner afterward had been very trying to Natsuhi. From her always degrading position at the dinner table (below the grandchildren of the Ushiromiya family and far away from her husband and his three siblings), she could not tell what he was talking to Rudolf and Eva about. Whatever deal Krauss had been making concerning Natsuhi had been beyond her ears. Perhaps Natsuhi's distress had been painted too clearly on her face, because George and Battler had made several efforts to cheer her up during dinner. Their efforts were kind, but Natsuhi could not derive any comfort from them.

When they were alone, Krauss had informed Natsuhi about what he wanted her to do. Her husband's words had shocked Natsuhi to the core, and it had been all she could do to sink into the nearest chair to avoid fainting. Krauss had left Natsuhi to recover with only a kiss to her forehead and a few words of encouragement. Natsuhi had wanted her husband's support, but Krauss had simply treated the situation as if Natsuhi was experiencing a particularly brutal headache: By leaving Natsuhi to rest in the peace and quiet of her bedroom.

If Natsuhi was going to...offer herself, then she naturally assumed that it would have been to her brother-in-law Rudolf. But that wasn't what Krauss had told her. Instead, it was Eva who had accepted his offer. Natsuhi was expected to act as her horrible sister-in-law's servant and do whatever Eva commanded. Natsuhi truly could not conceive of anything more humiliating.

Natsuhi wasn't certain how long she had spent stunned, sitting in that chair and staring into space; but eventually, she staggered to her feet in order to do her duty. Natsuhi had summoned Shannon and had given her servant some no-doubt peculiar instructions: Return with one of her spare maid uniforms and then leave a serving cart with some brewed tea out in the middle of the hall upstairs. Shannon had needed her instructions to be repeated several times, which ordinarily would have been enough to earn a rebuke, but Natsuhi had been far too preoccupied to care.

To Natsuhi's considerable relief, Shannon's maid uniform had fit her well. Not bad for being twenty years older than the intended wearer. Natsuhi had managed to keep herself in shape, at least. Underneath the Western-style maid uniform, Natsuhi had put on some of the black lingerie she had purchased many years ago in order to help entice Krauss when they were trying for an heir. Her husband had instructed her to do this, but it was puzzling. Eva was surely going to subject Natsuhi to intense humiliation, but why should her choice of underwear matter? Regardless, the lacy black bra and panties Natsuhi had selected fit her just as well now as they had back then.

Natsuhi had dithered in front of the dressing room mirror in her room for as long as she could, thinking about whether she should wear her chestnut brown hair in her usual updo or leave it to fall around her shoulders. Eventually, though, Natsuhi left her hair as it usually was and began her appointed task. Thinking about how she had gotten into this ridiculous situation was enough to occupy Natsuhi's mind, but all too soon, she had arrived at her destination for the evening.

Natsuhi parked the serving cart next to her, took a few calming breaths, smoothed her skirt, and knocked on the door. She could get through this. She had to.

"Come in." came the voice of Eva, already filled with excitement.

Natsuhi opened the door with shaking hands and pushed the serving cart in front of her. Eva Ushiromiya was reclined in a well-apportioned chair in the room Natsuhi had originally provided for her as Mistress of the House. Now though, Natsuhi was forced to be in the position of a lowly servant, and all for Eva's considerable amusement.

Eva herself was wearing her usual scandalously tight dress embossed with the golden Ushiromiya eagle. Her light brown hair was in a small but complex updo, and her sister-in-law's conscious mirroring of Audrey Hepburn in the famous Western film Breakfast at Tiffany's was as apparent as ever. It would be a cause for amusement, except that Eva pulled it off flawlessly.

"That took rather long, did it not? I thought punctuality was important in a good servant." Eva drawled, taking in Natsuhi's appearance as she pushed the cart closer.

Only considerable practice at holding her tongue kept Natsuhi from snapping something in response. She could not afford to ruin this. Krauss was relying on her. Instead of giving voice to what Natsuhi longed to say, she maintained her expected submissive attitude.

"Please accept my apology, Madam Ushiromiya." Natsuhi murmured, red in the face.

"Of course, of course. A servant is only as good as the training they've received, after all. Perhaps someday you'll have someone truly capable of running this household to give you the proper guidance." Eva said silkily.

The nerve of the woman! Natsuhi's eyes flashed in outrage, but she managed to hold her tongue. Natsuhi reminded herself not to react to Eva's provocations. It was what she told herself time and time again, and it only rarely worked. Natsuhi could not keep Eva from getting under her skin. Her sister-in-law had an uncanny ability to hone in on anything Natsuhi felt insecure about. Eva would then pry ruthlessly at the weak point she had identified until Natsuhi had been stripped of all composure. That pattern had repeated itself time and again, and there was little Natsuhi could do to break it. Natsuhi was perfectly aware that the only way to "win" was not to give Eva the satisfaction of provoking her. But however hard she tried, Natsuhi simply could not accomplish that feat.

"Yes, Madame Ushiromiya. Would you like some tea?" Natsuhi asked tightly, still maintaining the air of a humble servant.

"Yes, I would." Eva said simply, continuing to look Natsuhi over.

Natsuhi busied herself with the kettle. For the first time in her life, she was in Shannon's shoes. Pouring a cup of tea seemed like the simplest thing in the world, but Natsuhi's nerves were already frayed. That was why her hands shook as she poured, and to her dismay, Natsuhi ended up spilling most of the tea onto the saucer beneath the cup. Eva laughed unkindly as soon as she saw what Natsuhi had done.

"You're even worse at this than I thought, Natsuhi nee-san. Clearly, discipline has been lacking around here. Go over to the sofa and bend over." Eva ordered wickedly, standing up from her chair.

Shocked, Natsuhi dropped the kettle onto the cart and stepped back. Bend over? Natsuhi was not going to do that. She refused.

"I will not!" Natsuhi exclaimed, balling her hands into fists.

"Oh? Very well. The door is right there. Go back to Nii-san and tell him that you couldn't hold up your end of the bargain. Tell him how useless you are." Eva said with a laugh, unfolding her colorful fan.

Natsuhi went pale. She couldn't do that. Krauss was relying on her to please Eva enough to get her sister to break her alliance with their younger siblings. It was the one task involving family intrigue that Krauss had ever given her. Natsuhi could not slink back with her tail between her legs and tell him that she had failed. Her husband would never trust her again.

"I...I am sorry, Madame Ushiromiya. Please forgive my impertinence." Natsuhi mumbled in supplication.

"Oh? I doubt you're truly sorry. But you might be afterward. Now, do as I told you." Eva ordered imperiously.

Natsuhi steeled herself for the humiliation to come as she walked over to the sofa. She placed her elbows over the arm of the sofa as Eva had instructed, keeping her bottom raised. Natsuhi watched as Eva strode over to her with indecent slowness. Natsuhi's heart was beating fast and she was very much aware of the vulnerability of her position. Eva, with shocking casualness, flipped up the skirt on Natsuhi's maid uniform, exposing her black panties.

"Hmm. Not bad. A lot better than I was expecting." Eva remarked, approval in her voice.

If Natsuhi wasn't completely off the mark, she had surprised Eva with how toned her body was. Even though Krauss rarely touched her these days, Natsuhi considered it to be a wife's duty to maintain her figure. Her appearance reflected on her husband, and Natsuhi was not about to embarrass him by letting herself go.

"That's always been your problem, Natsuhi nee-san. You have a decent body, but you have such a sexless attitude that it's hard to keep in mind that you're a woman." Eva pronounced, cupping Natsuhi's ass cheeks one after the other.

Natsuhi drew a shaky breath in. She should have been disgusted by what Eva was doing, but for some reason, she was excited. Her heart was beating faster than ever, and Natsuhi found herself wishing that Eva would go further. What was wrong with her? A second later, her bizarre wish was granted as Eva pulled Natsuhi's panties down to her thighs, exposing her bare ass.

Eva reached out to flutter her fan in front of Natsuhi's face before she closed it with a flip of her wrist. With the fan closed, it had become a flat, thick strip. Almost like a ruler. Natsuhi only realized what Eva was going to do a split-second before it happened. Eva reared back and swung the closed fan with punishing speed so that it connected with Natsuhi's vulnerable ass with a loud crack.

"Ahhh!" Natsuhi exclaimed in shock, her eyes widening.

Eva was spanking her! Natsuhi should have realized it the second Eva had told her to bend over, but the idea had been so ridiculous that she hadn't seriously considered it. Natsuhi was a thirty-nine-year-old woman! She hadn't been spanked in two and a half decades. The very idea was preposterous to Natsuhi. But Eva, at least, seemed to think that it was entirely proper.

"Now apologize for your incompetence, Natsuhi nee-san." Eva ordered with deep satisfaction in her voice, rearing back with the fan again.

Natsuhi was too stunned to answer, which earned her a much harder smack than the first one. Natsuhi moaned and opened her mouth to speak, even though she couldn't think of a single word to say. Seeing Eva raise the fan once more was enough to get Natsuhi's brain in gear.

"I'm sorry, Madame Ushiromiya!" Natsuhi cried out.

Unfortunately, Eva wasn't satisfied with that answer. Another painful smack with the fan connected with Natsuhi's ass. Natsuhi winced and closed her eyes. There were three bright red stripes on her ass now, and the pain was starting to build. She had to do a better job of playing along with Eva or else this was only going to get worse for her.

"Be specific, Natsuhi nee-san. What are you sorry about?" Eva asked lightly, raising the fan once more.

"I am sorry for spilling the tea, Madam Ushiromiya." Natsuhi said hesitantly.

Eva shook her head and lashed out yet again with her closed fan. Natsuhi cried out as her bare ass absorbed another blow. Eva bent down until she was right next to Natsuhi's ear.

"This is not about the tea, Natsuhi nee-san. Now try again." Eva ordered softly.

Natsuhi stared at Eva. What did this awful woman want her to say? Natsuhi thought back to all the veiled taunts Eva had ever given her over the years. All of the times that Eva had just barely stopped short before making her point explicitly: That Natsuhi was not worthy of the Ushiromiya name, that she was not capable of handling the responsibilities of running the main household. Natsuhi had an idea what Eva wanted to hear.

"I...I am sorry for being unworthy of the Ushiromiya name." Natsuhi said in a small voice, reminding herself that she was doing this for Krauss's sake.

"Good of you to admit the truth, Natsuhi nee-san. That's the first step to fixing the problem, after all." Eva remarked joyfully, a genuine smile on her face.

How could Natsuhi possibly look Eva in the eye after this? She couldn't, and that was likely the point. Natsuhi should have felt like throwing herself off the nearest cliff, and to a certain extent, she wanted to do exactly that. But another part of her was bizarrely excited. Something about debasing herself in front of the woman who had been continually tormenting her made Natsuhi feel more alive at this moment than she had felt in years.

"But how do we fix the problem? I think we'll have to begin by giving you more discipline. You clearly need much more of that, Natsuhi nee-san. Say it!" Eva ordered forcefully, raising the fan once more.

"I...I need to be disciplined." Natsuhi whispered.

A fifth painful smack with Eva's fan landed onto Natsuhi's already tender ass, causing her to squirm in place desperately. The pain was getting worse! How much longer would it be until Eva was satisfied? Even as Natsuhi fervently wished for this humiliating experience to stop, she felt herself becoming wet.

This was completely preposterous. Natsuhi had never been this sexually excited before, not even during the numerous times in which she and Krauss had been trying for a child. Sex had simply been Natsuhi's duty, and she counted herself lucky when it didn't hurt too much. So how was she getting turned on in this ridiculous situation?

"Louder!" Eva barked, raising the fan again.

"I need to be disciplined, Madam Ushiromiya!" Natsuhi cried loudly.

A sixth hard smack landed onto her ass, then a seventh, then an eighth. Natsuhi started to lose count as Eva continued to deliver blow after blow to her burning ass. The stinging pain was starting to overwhelm her. Natsuhi couldn't help but cry out after every smack of Eva's closed fan. But the woman wasn't showing her any mercy. It seemed like the more Natsuhi submitted to Eva, the crueler her sister-in-law became. And the crueler Eva was, the more Natsuhi's body responded. Her thighs had become mortifyingly slick.

"You certainly do, Nee-san. But I think you might be enjoying this a little too much." Eva remarked breathlessly, pausing her incessant smacks in order to reach between Natsuhi's legs.

A moment later, Natsuhi felt Eva's hand tracing her most intimate area. The electrical feeling of Eva's fingers took Natsuhi's breath away. Natsuhi had never experienced anything like before. If it was anyone but Eva doing this to her, then Natsuhi, instead of just her body, might have been enjoying what was happening.

"I...I am not." Natsuhi protested feebly even as she let out a quiet moan.

"You're such a poor liar, Nee-san. I suspected that you were...this way, but I couldn't be sure. Now I know you're a lesbian." Eva stated with satisfaction, continuing to lightly trace the edges of Natsuhi's pussy.

"I am not a lesbian!" Natsuhi said furiously, turning to fix Eva with an angry look.

"Oh? Let's find out, then. If you're not a lesbian, then you won't like it if I do...this." Eva whispered intently, slipping a finger inside Natsuhi's pussy.

Natsuhi opened her mouth to respond angrily, but whatever words she had been planning to speak (Natsuhi wasn't certain, only that she could not let Eva's calumny stand) were overtaken by an embarrassing moan that she let out instead. Eva had ceased her previous teasing motions and was now using her hand to stimulate Natsuhi's pussy expertly. Eva's middle finger was nestled inside Natsuhi's pussy while she used her other fingers to rub Natsuhi's clit.

"Oh God..." Natsuhi moaned helplessly, entirely overwhelmed by the novel sensations she was feeling.

Natsuhi had no idea that her clitoris could give her such pleasure. Krauss had certainly never bothered with it, and on the very rare occasions when Natsuhi touched herself, she had never been excited enough for it to poke out. But Natsuhi had clearly been missing out. An indescribably pleasurable sensation was building in her pussy and Natsuhi was almost frightened by how powerful it was.

"O~hoho. Yes, Nee-san, you're not a lesbian at all." Eva pronounced, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Eva increased the speed of her fingers, and Natsuhi responded without conscious thought. Her hips seemed to have a mind of their own as Natsuhi began moving them in time with Eva's miniature thrusts. Natsuhi was acting on pure instinct now, as her mind was rapidly being overwhelmed by the immense pleasure emanating from her pussy.

Natsuhi's climax, if that's what it was, was bearing down on her. Natsuhi's moans were steadily becoming louder despite her desire to keep quiet. She had no choice but to drop her head to the cushions beneath her if Natsuhi didn't want to broadcast her embarrassingly sexual moans to anyone on this floor of the mansion. A moment later, however, Eva reached out with her other hand to grab Natsuhi's hair. Eva pulled back painfully on her hair until Natsuhi was forced to arch her back and look straight ahead, robbing her of any possibility of being discrete.

"Oh God! Please! Please! I'm...Oh God!" Natsuhi babbled helplessly.

The pleasure emanating from her pussy crested and overtook Natsuhi completely. It was as if a dam had burst inside her. Every thought concerning Natsuhi's desire to maintain her modesty and dignity was swept away. Natsuhi was dimly aware that she was shrieking loudly, but she no longer cared. All that mattered was staying conscious and aware as she experienced the very first climax of her life. A climax that Eva was mercilessly extending, using her skilled fingers to wring every ounce of pleasure that Natsuhi's formerly neglected pussy could give her.

Eventually (Natsuhi had no idea how long her climax lasted) she collapsed onto the sofa. Eva had released her grip on Natsuhi's hair, and with her legs having turned to jelly, Natsuhi had no ability to keep herself standing. It was all she could to do catch her breath and try, inch by inch, to collect herself.

"I think that settles that, doesn't it?" Eva said with a smirk, looking down on Natsuhi.

As exhausted as she was, Natsuhi summoned the strength to shake her head slightly. She had to deny her sister-in-law's triumphant statement. Natsuhi couldn't be a lesbian. The very idea was perverse. Sure, Natsuhi had a crush or two on a friend when she was in school, but that was common enough, wasn't it? Natsuhi had set those childish impulses aside when she had accepted the chance to become a part of the Ushiromiya family. That she had never enjoyed sex with her husband didn't prove anything either. Plenty of women did not enjoy sex.

"Stubborn as ever, I see. I look forward to making you admit it, Nee-san." Eva said softly, bending down swiftly.

Natsuhi wasn't certain what she was expecting Eva to do, but having her sister-in-law kiss her cheek was not it. The unexpectedly tender gesture confused her. Was Eva...that way? She had assumed her sister-in-law had simply been trying to humiliate her as thoroughly as possible. The prospect that Eva was trying to get Natsuhi to admit to being similarly deviant was jarring to consider.

"But it's late and I'm not as young as I used to be. We'll pick this up tomorrow." Eva stated casually, reaching out to pull Natsuhi's panties up.

Natsuhi blushed, having been too preoccupied to remember that she hadn't yet covered herself. She hurriedly pushed herself up from the sofa, allowing the skirt on her maid uniform to fall. A moment later, Natsuhi processed what her sister-in-law had said.

"Tomorrow?" Natsuhi asked blankly.

"Of course. You didn't think this was just going to be one night, did you? You're mine until I get bored with you, Natsuhi nee-san." Eva said with a wink.

Natsuhi gulped nervously. Eva had already disturbed Natsuhi's carefully maintained self-image enough as it was. She didn't want to think about what unnerving changes her deviant sister-in-law might cause in her over time. But what could Natsuhi do? The situation hadn't changed. If she backed out now, everything Natsuhi had done tonight would be for absolutely nothing.

"Yes, Madam Ushiromiya." Natsuhi said in a small voice, to which Eva only smiled.

Eva made preparations to go to sleep, which allowed Natsuhi the chance to quietly slip out of her room. There was nobody out on the hall, thankfully. As Natsuhi made her way back to her bedroom, she felt as though something had changed. What was it? Natsuhi was too preoccupied with getting back to her room before anyone else saw her in Shannon's maid uniform to think too deeply about it, however.

It was only when Natsuhi closed the door to her room that she realized what was different. She didn't have a headache! It had vanished entirely. Natsuhi's headaches were always lurking in the background when they weren't occupying her focus completely. But at the moment, Natsuhi was pain-free in a way that she hadn't been in years. If you didn't count the minor discomfort she was in after Eva's bizarre ministrations, of course, and Natsuhi did not. For the first time tonight, and maybe all week, Natsuhi allowed herself to smile.


End file.
